Maybe Immortality isn't so bad after all
by I Like To Eat Apples
Summary: A thousand years have past and so have all of their friends. Tsukune and Moka, meet once again at Yokai Academy a thousand years later. Maybe the same feeling could spark within them. Just maybe. First Story. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is umm… me here. I hadn't exactly made a fanfiction account when I wrote this chapter, as it's my first story that I ever wrote. I spent time around fanfiction for a while reading stories but never actually making an account and reviewing them, and once I read the Rosario+Vampire manga, I got hooked on to it, and here I am, writing fanfiction for you. I hope you enjoy it, and if you review, please leave some tips for writing, as I am pretty new in writing this stuff.

Enjoy.

-Line Break-

It's been a hundred years when everything happened, when I shared my last kiss with Moka, where I last saw my best friends, where I left everyone. Maybe they're all dead now… maybe everybody, but Moka. As you should know, we Vampires are so called, Immortal, but I prefer the term Eternal, as immortality is meaning that nothing can kill you, even if somebody stabbed a stake through your heart, burned you alive, and maybe eat you. Well… back to the story, it's been a long time since I saw them, an even longer time for Moka… I wonder how she's doing right now…

-Flashback-

"_But… what about us Tsukune? What about Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, and Me! What about all of us? Would you leave us, all alone, without somebody to depend on when we're down?"_

"…"

"_Are you not going to say anything? Don't you have a reason, an explanation for me for why you're gone? You're just going to… leave us? Answer me Tsukune…" As Moka said that, a silent tear slid down her heart shaped face, "Answer me… Please…"_

"_I…" Tsukune's voice faltered for a moment, his face written with guilt, "I… I can't…"_

_And on that last word, in a blink, his eyes turned blood-red with a slit as a pupil, silver hair began to erupt from his already black hair, making it shine in the moonlight. And as soon as it happened, he was gone with a poof of black smoke._

"…_I'm sorry Moka… I just don't want to hurt you or any of our friends again… Please… Please, forgive me."_

_Moka fell unto her knees, tears pouring down her face as she began to sob, her pink bubble-gum hair wet with the rain falling from the sky, her emerald-green eyes all puffy from the tears, and slowly by slowly, her sobs began to go louder, signifying how she felt at Tsukune's depart._

-End Flashback-

As darkness started to bleed into the sunset sky, Tsukune's eyes started to turn red, hair changing colour into shining silver, and fangs extending over his teeth, telling everyone that he's a Vampire. The probably first human-turned vampire to this day. Maybe someday he'll go and thank Moka for his 'Eternal' life, or maybe just lash out at her, telling him how he really felt, wanted to die for not having anybody too love. But then again, he might never know,

-Teh line break-

"**Attention to all students of Yokai Academy! Please, go to our office to hand in your registration forms and go to your selected homeroom!"**

"Eh… It's been almost 1000 Years since I've been here… It looks like nothing has changed, just like when Tsuku…" The pink-haired beauty faltered at his name, **"It'll be alright, Moka! Just don't think of him… I know, it hurts me too." **Inner Moka interrupted. "Yeah! You're right! …just like always," Moka grumbled, her inner self was ALWAYS right, "I'll just forget about him! It's a new year for us! I wonder who we'll meet,"

Once her confidence was back up, she biked towards the school, eyeing people from right to left, maybe trying to make some new friends.

"Ummpphh! Owch!"

"Huh? OH! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Moka spoke, surprised seeing that something like this happened again, "Let me help you up! It's the least I can do," She exclaimed, offering her hand to help up the stranger that she crashed her bike into.

"Ah… Thanks for helping me up, sorry I knocked into you, I'm such a klutz ." he spoke, "By the way, my name is Morioka Ginei, But you can call me Gin."

As Moka scanned him, her eyes widened, he looked like a complete replica of her old friend Gin!

'_Hmm… I wonder If they're the same person… No… that can't be right. Our Gin died almost 900 years ago, he doesn't look over a day over 16…' Moka thought, her face intrigued with wonder._

"Umm… Hellooo? I didn't catch your name yet," Gin spoke, patting dirt and dust off his green jacket. Then he noticed Moka's eyes scanning him thoroughly, "Umm… is there something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh! No! Of course not, you just reminded me of a friend of mine. My name is Akashiya Moka by the way, Nice to meet you Gin." Moka angelic voice spoke, her voice sending shivers to Gin's shoulders.

"Hehe, nice to meet you too Moka." Gin's body quickly recovered and smiled a perfect smile and winked at her, "Would an angel like to walk with me to the academy?"

"Oh, I don't know… Would you want an angel to walk with you to the academy?" Moka replied smiling, showing off her pearly whites.

-Line Break-

'_Bored… Bored… Bored… and I'm still bored. I wonder what's there to do now… Maybe I could… Nah, already done that. How about… nope. Did that as well. Maybe I could… Damnit. There's nothing to do.'_

As you can see, Aono Tsukune was very, very, very, VERY bored today. He had done everything he wanted in the past 1000 Years.

'_I could visit some of my old friends… Nope. They're dead too. Damnit. I need more friends.'_

And thus, since his vampiric nature was so dark and mysterious, he couldn't make any acquaintances. Every girl that he would talk too wouldn't stop looking away from his eyes, if they weren't looking at this toned body.

'_I could… go visit the good ol' headmaster from Yokai Academy. That'll be fun. Maybe if I'm reeaaaaalllllyyyyyy bored, I can ask him to enroll me in the classes. He owns me that much… heheheh.'_

-Line Break-

-Eer… Uuh… 3 Month time skip. Where; Yokai Academy. Time; Umm… Lunch.-

All eyes widened at the sight of a tall male walking through the gates of Yokai academy. He was wearing a loose white, un-tucked dress shirt with the sleeves up, showing his toned arms and faint light-blue circuit marks on it. He was wearing black slacks and had black-ish grey hair. His eyes were different colours; His left eye is light-purple while is right eye is a cloudy blue, signifying he had heterochromia (1). Overall he looked extremely bad-ass to the guys, or like a god to the girls.

"Psst… Moka! … Moka! … MOKA!" shouted Kuruno Kurumu. She had light ocean hair, dark purple eyes and stands at a short height of 5'3. Kurumu was proud of her bust, which nobody could match it at a J – Cup. Much to say, she flaunted it often. "Hey Moka!"

"Oh! Kurumu, Hey, what's up?" replied Moka, not noticing her at all. She was eyeing a certain somebody from afar.

"Do you see him…? That guy over there? He… he looks like a fricking god!"

"Eh?" Moka turned to see what Kurumu was looking at, and once she laid eyes on him, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She clutched her Rosary, hoping to talk to her inner self, _'Hey… Moka… Is that who I think he is? He looks like Tsukune… but… is he really?'_ The gem inside the rosary gained colour, and a slit formed right in the middle of the gem, _**'Moka… It's him! It's Tsukune! It is really him! I can't believe it…'**_ The outer Moka's eyes widened, _"_Oh. My. God."

THUD

-Line Break-

1. it's the picture of the modified body of Tsukune once he was finished the 109 needles of death thing.

Hi.


	2. Chapter 2

TheRightWayAgain, I did a time skip because I couldn't really think of anything to put in before Tsukune went back to the school, and for Moka to start her school life, it would be pretty similar to canon but with Gin in place of Tsukune. Also the original characters are back because I'm too lame to actually think of a OC Name or Character to put in the story. The Yokai Academy setting is just to get the story flowing, as it will move on to different places later. Tsukune may or may not be enrolled in the Academy, as it was just a small idea of mine to see what would happen if he enrolled again.

Tl;dr: I'm too lazy to actually make up new characters to replace the original ones. Yokai Academy is to get the story flowing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy.

-Line Break-

THUD!

Kurumu's eyes widened as she waved her hands in front of Moka's face, "Moka! Are you alright? What happened?" She asked, still waving her hands in her face.

"Ugh… Tsukune…?" grunted Moka, a bit dazed from fainting.

"Who? Who's Tsukune?" wondered Kurumu, wondering who that male was, "Hey… Where'd he go! I didn't even get a chance to introduce me to him… I mean us."

As Kurumu was frowning, Moka got up from the ground, patting away the dust on her school uniform, "Huh? Oh… he's… he just looked like an old friend of mine, nothing important."

"Oh really… then why did you faint?" Kurumu asked, getting a bit of suspicion on the whole thing, "In fact… why were you blushing when you saw him?"

Kurumu was wriggling her eyebrows, expecting for a good, detailed, and juicy answer from Moka. But once she saw Moka's face, she was surprised; it didn't look like her usual expressions, unlike the go happy aura, this one was replaced with an empty one, filled with loneliness. One face that she never saw before. Immediately, she dropped the question and looked at Moka.

"Hey Moka… what's wrong?" Her eyes pleading that it was just nothing, hoping that she was seeing things. Moka's has never been like this before, she was usually cheerful and happy, always out going and such, it pained Kurumu to see her like this, it was… a bit frightening.

As tears started to form on her eyes, Moka spoke, "I need to be alone…" and once she said that, the pink haired beauty started to run back to the campus. Upon opening the door, she saw one person walking down the wall, sliding his hand on it as he walked by. He was the reason why she was like this. He was Tsukune.

-Line Break-

-Flash back; About 5 Minutes before Moka saw Tsukune-

'_Eh, everything looks the same… The old campus, the ground, even the creepy old grave stones and trees are there. I swear, did nothing change over the years? Meh. Time to see the old, creepy headmaster. I never did like that glow in his eyes.'_

_Upon opening the gate, Tsukune's body grew still as a smell began to over whelm him. His eyes widened his mouth shaking as his body froze in place. He knew that smell by heart, as it was the only kind of unique smell that nobody had. It was the smell of a vampire, but not any vampire, one of the Shinso blood. Only a few select people should have that kind of a blood, as it was only in three people in the world. Akasha, Tsukune, and Moka. With the sweet scent mixed in with the blood he knew that Moka should be here… but… why?_

"_Oh shit…" His eyes grew weary as Moka spotted him, "I need to get out of here… Fast," _

_And true to his words, he did, disappearing in a wisp of black smoke, but not without seeing one last thing before he left. The broken eyes of a girl that he left, a girl that will always catch his attention, a girl that he still loved._

-Line Break-

-Back to present; when Moka meets Tsukune in the hall way at school-

"M-Moka…" started Tsukune, extremely surprised that she found him… it wasn't really a good spot to go anyways, hiding in the hallway of your girlfriend's school, _'Damnit… Really Tsukune? Out of all places to hide…'_

Moka was in tears, when Tsukune left her, her heart broke in pieces. It took almost 400 years for her to get over it. She always wondered why he did that, why he left her, why he left everybody. And now, the phantom pain was coming back, she felt… empty inside.

"Mok-!"

He couldn't even get a chance to see her face before she ran right past him, towards her room.

And so, he stood there, leaning on the wall, his hair covering his eyes. He stood there for quite a while, unknowing what to do. He just saw Moka again, he was glad that he saw her, but he knew she wasn't.

_Click… Click… Click…_

Tsukune's ears twitched as he looked at the direction the footsteps came from.

_Click… Click… Click…_

He stood there, waiting to see who was in the darkness before him. Then, two glowing eyes popped up, making the shadow look a bit more frightening.

"**Eh. Look what we have here. A vampire. What are you doing in this fine night, Tsukune?"** started Mikogami, walking away from the shadows, showing his robed clothes and the same glowing eyes.

Tsukune grinned as he saw his old friend, but as quickly as it came, it was gone, replaced by an emotionless mask. "I… I don't know anymore."

The Mikogami walked next to Tsukune and placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign that he'll help in whatever way he can, **"Ah… I see. It's about Akashiya Moka isn't it?"** The widening of Tsukune's eyes was a tell-tale sign that he was right, **"Maybe you need a little soul searching my boy, finding out how you can help her might be exactly what you need. Come, I know a place that will help you with that."**

Mikogami walked towards the shadow, his hand mentioning Tsukune to follow him. He didn't want to follow him, but he knew that the Mikogami knew best.

-Line Break-

"… Is this, Paradise? Isn't this the place where I tried to gain control of my vampiric abilities?"

"**Why yes, yes it is. This is the perfect place for you to stay at the moment, as I'm sure you don't want to go back to Yokai Academy just yet. I will allow you to stay here for a total of 3 months before you have to leave, and once you do, you'll be given 3 choices. The first one is obvious which is, leaving. The second one as you can probably guess is being enrolled to the classes. And the third is that you can be my assistant, as you probably know, Ruby is gone now."**

Tsukune stiffened at the sound of Ruby's name, knowing that she was a great friend, and that she helped him train right in this place. His eyes were far away, looking at the last memory he had with her.

-Flash back-

'_Almost… Almost… I can see it… I can feel it! Moka, we're coming for you!' Tsukune eyes held determination, the determination to save his love. _

"_HAHAHA! You'll never get too her. Once Alucard is released, Fairy Tale will win the game, the world, my dear brother. It's a shame that Moka wouldn't be here to see it. She was always my favourite." Stated Shuzen Akua, as it were like the most obvious fact in the world. _

_Tsukune's hand reached towards his neck, "No… I shall not let that happen. I promised, I promised that I would get her back. Now… I will."_

_Yokai started to gather around Tsukune, and more by more, it all came, until it compacted onto a single target, Tsukune. Once it was gone, he was a Vampire now. Rich Silver hair, Blood red eyes with a slit instead of a pupil, and fangs, poking out of his upper lip._

"_Naïve. You're naïve little brother. Even in your Vampire state you cannot hope to even match me. I was hoping that this would be at least a little fun for me, but I guess not. You humans are all the same, thinking you can do everything, but you can't. You know… I think… I think I'll kill your little friend here. Surely, you won't miss her too much, right?"_

_Tsukune stopped, frozen in place. 'No…' _

_Then, Akua, swiftly, grabbed Ruby, and activated her Jigen-Tou (Moon Crushing Dimension Sword). "Haha! This is perfect, you know, I would do anything to release the dormant Alucard within Moka, even if it involves killing her precious people." _

_SLLIICHHH_

'_No…'_

_Time started to slowly stop, then resume, then stop, then resume once again, giving an illusion of pictures in a slide show. And one by one, the scene before him played right in his head. It was a horror movie to him. It started with a picture of Akua with Ruby's throat in her hands, then into a picture of her slicing her head off. And picture by picture, it showed her head slowly dropping into the ground before her face was facing Tsukune._

_You can one more emotion flash right in Ruby's eyes before the darkness claimed her._

_Regret. Regret that she couldn't be much of a help. Regret that she was the reason he was like this. Regret that she wouldn't be able to stand beside him, watching over the Witch's Ranch._

_And there was one last slide left, and it was the most frightening. Here it was a picture, of a face. Specifically Akua's face. You can see her twisted smile; engrave on her very being and her eyes, eyes that show that she was enjoying this._

"_Are you enjoying this Akua? Are you… ARE YOU?" Tsukune was borderline going insane. Wisps of black energy started to form around him. The presence of the energy was sinister, it was deathly similar to Alucard's. And more and more of the energy swirled around him, all coming from the source of the Holy Lock, until it all compacted into Tsukune. A column of darkness fired through the sky as Tsukune's deathly screams were heard. Then, after a long waiting, the darkness was gone, revealing one figure; Aono Tsukune._

_His body was as black as the night, with lightning marks going down his pure white eyes, like he was crying. On his back, he grew two pitch black vampire wings, and there were ovals of energy on his shoulder's chest, and abdomen (1). In short, his Shinso blood has awoken the monster inside of him. It was… horrifying._

_And that was the last memory he had of her, a sad one, but the last one either way. After the fight, he woke up, in the hospital bed at Yokai Academy, Moka right by his side, her head down and crying. Tsukune's hand crept towards Moka's back, patting it. _

"_Hey… Why are you crying? You look better when you smile so… Smile," cooed Tsukune, offering one of his fanged smiles._

-End Flash Back-

"Alright… I'll give you my answer once the time period has ended, but I have a single request…."

-Line Break-

Two chapters done, a many more too go! It's been a great time at this place, and in my little circle of reviews I came across some that didn't get the last chapter. And I have to say… that they're completely right, as I hadn't explained most of the setting.

So, if you haven't read the into, the reason why the old characters are still here are because my imagination isn't really creative enough to make new OC's. And thus, the old characters are here. Also, the reason for why Moka is back at Yokai Academy is too maybe get the story flowing, to start it off.

Tl;Dr means: Too Lazy, Didn't Read, I think.

This is Tsukune's Ghoul form that had Shinso Blood influencing it. You can check on the wiki on Aono Tsukune to see the picture I was talking about.


End file.
